


Familiar

by fuwafuwamarii



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Morty Smith, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Memory Alteration, Morty gets fuckkked, Morty is 12 here, Morty is having a hard time getting used to Rick, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, Top Rick Sanchez, bulging, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwamarii/pseuds/fuwafuwamarii
Summary: Morty’s mysterious grandpa is back and he’s having a hard time getting used to him.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 29
Kudos: 256





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is the first time i’ll be sharing any of my writting so im pretty excited about it, I wrote this thanks to my twitter mutuals being a constant source of inspiration and I’m so grateful for them, this one is for you guys! <3 
> 
> I had so much fun writting these two in the early stages of their relationship. Morty being all intimidated by Rick and Rick just barely holding back, ahh~ anyways I hope you enjoy! Comments, Kudos, and constructive criticism are welcomed ^^
> 
> Oh and DONT LIKE DONT READ thanks!

Morty woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, red flashing numbers read 10:30 AM on an ordinary Sunday. Tiny hands rubbed the sleep away from bambi eyes as Morty got up to start his usual morning routine.

He hurried to the bathroom, taking advantage that his sister was still sleeping and not claiming ownership of it for the next few hours. He washed his face and brushed his teeth with the same boredom of every day, it _was_ like any other day, Morty thought, and like any other week, and like any other month of his uneventful life.

He stared at his reflection, tired brown eyes looking back at him.

And just like any other day he was looking forward to masturbating and playing videogames till the sun went down, maybe even try to work on homework that he hardly understood.

That’s when his brain caught on to the distant but unmistakable sound of something shattering downstairs and his mother’s cries. It felt as if an earthquake had rocked the entire house with the way Beth’s voice shook like Morty had never heard it before. He slowly walked out of the bathroom, afraid of seeing what was going on, sliding his hand down the stair’s wooden rail to get a closer look at the commotion.

Beth was hugging someone at the door, broken porcelain pieces dangerously laying by her bare feet. Jerry was also there, witnessing the reunion with an uneasiness that he was trying to conceal with pursed lips and a scowl. He didn’t greet their guest, which was strange to Morty because his dad was the most welcoming person he knew when it came to guests.

“Morty, sweetie, come here and say hi to your grandpa” Beth said as she finally noticed him, letting go of the stranger, sniffling and wiping her tears away.

grandpa?

Morty approached the scene with unsure steps, he had to look up even higher than usual to meet this man’s eyes. The first thing that caught his attention was the hair, wild and blue, standing up in messy spikes. He reminded Morty of that scientist he read about in school, whatever his name was. His face was next, his pale blue eyes looking straight at him, his strong jaw tensed as the man tried his best to give Morty what he assumed was the friendliest smile he could muster, as if he hadn’t done it in a while. His wrinkles were there, around his mouth and under his eyes, but for some reason he didn’t look his age. He lacked that “plain-oatmeal” essence that old man usually carry with them.

_No, this one was different._

From his appearance, to his frame, to his posture, he irradiated confidence and a virility that Morty had never seen before, not even on his own father.

Morty parted his lips in an attempt to say something welcoming, taken aback with the sudden introduction, but only managed to awkwardly lift his hand and offer a timid wave at his intimidating grandpa.

“Hey kid, h-how you doing buddy? I’m Rick.” He introduced himself and Morty’s ears were assaulted by the way his deep gravelly voice reverberated in the silent atmosphere of the morning. Morty also took notice of the way his grandpa stuttered, much like he did.

Rick stepped closer to him, carelessly over the broken pieces of a coffee mug dropped in shock, breaking them apart even further as he placed a heavy hand on Morty’s head, caressing the soft curls and making his bed hair react to the friction, making it messier.

This man seemed to be good at that, creating messes.

His hand then snaked down his face, brushing Morty’s cheek for a second and finally landing on his shoulder with a firm squeeze. The gentle gesture was so quick, Morty glanced at his parents to see if they were looking, but Beth was too busy cleaning her mess with a smile on her tear-streaked face and Jerry had occupied himself with his tablet.

Beth made them breakfast that morning, the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the house and as Morty ate he tried to remember the last time his mom had made them pancakes with smiley faces on them. It had been a long, long time.

She chatted cheerfully with her father, telling him about all the things he had missed whilst he was absent, he didn’t seem to be really listening though. His blue eyes glanced over at Morty instead for a moment, smirking at him before looking back at his daughter again and Morty felt something inside him stir.

———

Over the next few weeks everything in the Smith’s household changed

Beth emptied and cleaned the forgotten guest room under the stairs to accommodate Rick, she beamed with happiness at the new addition to the family, she acted kinder and attentive, she acted more like a mother. Jerry on the other hand, looked as though he was growing more and more irritated at his father-in-law with each passing day, Morty had never seen his docile father this grouchy and it worried him. Summer’s attitude didn’t change that much, she was still glued to her phone and out of the house with her friends, acknowledging Rick once in a while but still as apathetic as ever and Morty, well, Morty just didn’t seem to be able to relax around his grandpa.

Within the first few days Morty realized why his dad had appear to be so bothered, Rick was chaotic. He was loud and inconsiderate and rude, he spoke his mind and made his only male role model look like an idiot every time he so much as opened his mouth to say something.

Morty didn’t like this man.

He couldn’t get used to his presence at all, it was stressing him out. Morty tried to just shrug it off as the usual nervousness a kid like him would have with being so suddenly introduced to someone new, let alone _living_ with someone new, but something inside him told him that it wasn’t just that.

The rest of the month was nothing but awkward encounters between the two of them, bumping into each other while navigating the house and getting caught looking. Morty kept forgetting that there was someone else living with them and he payed the price each time. He even went into the garage one time to get his bike but as he casually walked in he was met with Rick wearing a soldering mask, hot sparks of molten metal flying everywhere. “M-Morty you little shit! Get outta here!” he had yelled at him the moment he realized he was in there. Morty felt like crying that day. Being yelled at by an adult is never pleasant, and it’s even worse when it’s someone like Rick. He told his mom, expecting her to be shocked or do something about it but instead, she assured him that his grandpa just didn’t want him to get hurt and Morty felt so stupid. What a baby.

———

His nightstand clock read 10:30 AM on a strange Sunday, he pushed his door open as he rubbed his eyes, small bare feet headed for the bathroom. Morty lifted his arm to twist the doorknob, but before he could grab it the door swung open, a cloud of steam fell over Morty as he adjusted his eyes and there he was, the stranger who was now his grandfather looking down at him, his messy hair wet and dripping, white towel wrapped around his waist.

_Oh that’s right_ , Morty’s brain finally woke up, _he lives here now_.

“I-I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t know that you were-” Morty stammered out, face cherry red with the shock of seeing Rick in such a way when he barely knew him. Morty adverted his eyes away from his grandpa’s lean but wiry muscled abdomen and Rick let out a hearty laugh at his grandson’s reaction, with half lidded eyes and a smile that wasn’t mocking but it wasn’t wholesome either.

“It’s fine Morty, s’all yours” He stood aside but not completely. Morty wondered for a second why would he just not move out of the way so that he wouldn’t have to squeeze in-between the doorframe and Rick’s wet torso.

Rick stood there, waiting for him to go through, leaning casually against the wall like he had been living there his whole life, as if Morty was the guest and not him, so unashamed and inconsiderate. Morty tried his best not to make contact but his bare legs inevitably brushed against the soft fabric of Rick’s towel, he could feel his sharp eyes looking down at him from above like an eagle.

“Don’t forget to wash behind your ears!” He suddenly said, brushing the shell of Morty’s flushed ear with a calloused finger and with that he left, leaving him nervous and flushed from an interaction that should’ve been nothing but friendly.

He tried to forget about it while washing his hair with his sister’s shampoo, but even as he did, he also washed behind his ears as Rick had reminded him. His grandpa was just being himself, Morty was the one making it weird with his childish emotions; that had to be it, because why else would he be feeling this weird about the whole thing when the rest of the family was quickly getting used to the change. He had to hurry up and do the same.

Morty’s wet hair smelled of strawberries as he headed down to the kitchen, Summer was in the living room eating a bowl of his cereal on the couch and Rick was working on one of his inventions on the counter table. He was aware by now of his grandfather’s telling intelligence but preferred to keep to himself most of the time despite being curious. He wanted to ask him so many questions, but what if he asks something stupid?

On the other hand

If he doesn’t stop being this awkward he’ll never be able to relax in his own home, always avoiding Rick and dropping things in front of him like a clumsy mess. He took the milk carton out of the fridge as he looked at his grandfather’s dexterous hands working on something apparently important. Morty decided to be brave for once.

“H-hey uh, g-grandpa? What are-w-what are you working on?” why does he have to sound so silly all the time? he was already regretting being brave.

Rick looked up from his task, his unibrow raising slightly as if he wasn’t expecting Morty to address him “Whoa! Hey! so you do talk” he teased at Morty’s shy nature. Up until now, Morty hadn’t said anything to him since his arrival besides apologies and the occasional “excuse me” as he walked past him in the hallway and Morty couldn’t help but feel a little irritated.

“Well y-you see Mo-uugh-rty I’m building a cryokinetic gun out of stuff I found in the garage, how cool is that?” Rick asked, waiting for Morty’s reaction impatiently.

“c-cryokinetic?” Morty said, feeling a little more comfortable with asking questions thanks to the arguably positive response he got from Rick.

“Cold, Morty.” Rick responded, screwing the last piece in place and picking the device up to aim it at his lukewarm bottle of Budweiser, pulling the trigger and engulfing the container in a blue light for a half of a second. Morty let out a small gasp as he saw the glass turn opaque with a thin layer of ice spreading on its surface, as if it had been in the freezer for days.

“And Ta-daaa! That is science for you baby!” He announced, drinking from his beer but his eyes never leaving his grandson’s face.

Having Rick’s undivided attention and him saying “baby” whether he used it as an expression or not, was making Morty feel nervous again “haha Wow! T-that’s so cool! g-grandpa-”

“Just call me Rick” he interrupted, and Morty’s smile fell for a second, worried that he might’ve upset him somehow. Summer called him grandpa so he was trying to do the same, to be natural “You don’t have to call me grandpa Morty, I-I-I can tell that doesn’t sit right with you.” He sipped his beer easily.

“T-that’s not-“ Morty panicked, trying to fix the situation

“Hey hey hey it’s fine, I don’t mind.” Rick smiled and after a beat Morty did the same, finally relaxing at the reassurance.

All of a sudden he remembered why he was in the kitchen in the first place. He turned to grab the carton of milk and a small bowl, considering the conversation over.

 _That wasn’t so bad_ , Morty thought, he felt lighter now. It was weird how the same person that was making him feel so uncomfortable was now the reason that he was feeling more capable, he just had to step out of his comfort zone like the rest of the family was to live and interact with Rick the best way they could.

He bent over and opened the lower pantry cabinets where he kept his favorite cereal box, Morty quirked an eyebrow when he realized it was nowhere to be seen. He looked up and just as he figured, he saw the colorful box on top of the fridge. Summer must’ve put it there, she never puts it back on its place whenever she eats from it. Getting on his tip toes Morty stretched his arm as far up as he could but to no avail. He sighed in irritation, he really hated being this short.

He thought about grabbing one of the kitchen stools but before he could go get it Rick was already behind him, “Need help Morty?” his chest was now pressed lightly to Morty’s back, he could feel the vibrations of Rick’s deep voice bouncing in his ribcage “N-no It’s okay”

“don’t be stubborn Morty y-you little peanut.”

Morty’s face burned at the pet name, Rick was too much. He saw his long arm reach the box from above his head and Morty grabbed it once it was at arm’s reach without turning around, holding it tight to his chest. he didn’t want Rick to see him like this, so flustered and affected. “T-thanks…Rick.” “No problem baby.”

He really was too much.

That night Morty couldn’t stop thinking about the man that was currently taking over his thoughts much like how he was taking over the house. This was his grandpa; it didn’t make sense how nervous Rick made him.

After a few minutes of restlessly looking at his popcorn ceiling his expression morphed into a mortified one, because he recognized this feeling. It’s similar to as when that pretty girl from math class, Jessica, sits in front of him or asks him for a pencil. It was that fear of doing or saying something stupid in front of someone you perceive as being above you.

He was feeling that daily, in his own home, constantly, and for his grandpa no less. He covered his eyes with his forearms and squeezed them shut.

No, he was just confused, he had never had someone like Rick in his life, someone as smart and confident as him, this was just admiration and his stupid teenage hormones were messing with him, twisting things in his mind.

Yeah, that had to be it. Morty squeezed his eyes tighter, maybe if he closes them hard enough he’ll be able to think like a normal person again. 

———

It had been exactly 2 months since Rick came into their lives.

Morty didn’t seem to need his alarm clock these days since he would wake up to his parents arguing like they never had before as they got ready to leave for work. Summer was staying out of it, more so than usual, and Morty knew they were fighting because of Rick.

He had to get up, it was a miserable Monday and he had to get ready for school. He walked to the bathroom but this time he knocked, he had to, just because there wasn’t pop music blaring from inside it didn’t mean that it was unoccupied, not anymore.

Morty knocked timidly on the wood three times, and when no answer came he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he opened the door. He grabbed his blue toothbrush and squeezed a generous amount of paste on its bristles. He began brushing in a bored pace, but as foam was just starting to build up in his mouth the door swung open.

“Oh hey Morty, g-getting ready for school buddy?” Rick asked unconcerned, not even bothering to apologize for coming in without knocking “Y-yeah” Morty replied dumbly with the toothbrush still in his mouth.

As Rick got closer behind him, Morty looked at him through the mirror and noticed how Rick was wearing nothing but his wife beater and white boxers. Morty tensed up, he wanted to get out of there but Rick had him trapped against the sink and his torso. He saw Rick’s hand come forward to open the mirror cabinet and grabbed his shaving cream and razor.

Morty was no longer brushing his teeth, he couldn’t help but focus on Rick, on all of him. He could hear his breathing and the sound of the aerosol shaving cream can, he could hear the foam crunching as Rick lathered up, he could feel the warmth coming from his body. He looked at Rick through the dirty mirror, hypnotized with the way he expertly glided the blade on his sharp jaw, down his neck and over his chin, cocking his head in different angles to get every inch and not once nicking his skin like his dad usually did.

“What, Morty? You want grandpa to teach you how to shave your hairless little baby face?”

Morty’s eyes went wide, realizing he had been staring. Rick had a look on his face he hadn’t seen on him before, it almost looked...hungry. Like the senior boys at school when they would trap the girl they like against the lockers, getting in their personal space and making close conversation in an attempt to woo them.

Morty’s eyes went even wider when he felt something hard against his ass, and his toothbrush fell from his minty mouth, clattering loudly against the sink. He quickly squeezed out from underneath Rick, pushing him a little as he did, not bothering to give him an answer, not caring if it was rude, he needed to get away. That morning Morty had to rinse his mouth in his parent’s bathroom.

Mr. Goldenfold’s voice was white noise, Morty looked out from the large window in his classroom and felt even sleepier when he saw the clouds turning gray, heavy with precipitation. He felt like resting his head on his desk but every time he did his mind would wander back to his grandfather.

It had probably been an accident. He knew about morning wood; he would get it too sometimes. Rick didn’t mean anything by it and Morty was just imagining things because he was disgusting and found his grandpa attractive apparently, of course he did, it was just his luck.

He frowned and closed his eyes and waited for the bell to ring.

He wanted to go home, but he also thought about how he wanted to feel his grandpa’s bulge again.

“You’re gross” Morty told himself.

The seemingly endless school day was over and Morty ran inside, closing the front door behind him before any more water could get in. It was raining heavily and Summer had taken his umbrella. she was apparently spending the afternoon at a friend’s house to study and his parents were still at work, so it was just him.

He heard noise coming from the garage and he corrected himself. Just him and Rick.

dropping his bag Morty slowly walked to stand in front of the door that led to the garage. Wet snickers squeaking as he considered.

He should probably try talking to Rick today, smooth things over.

His actions earlier that day had been so awkward and Morty wanted to fix them, but he could also hear Beth’s voice in his head:

“Next time, don’t bother your grandpa while he’s in there, no wonder he yelled at you.”

Morty took a deep breath despite the risk as he opened the garage’s door, peeking his head inside first to make sure that Rick wasn’t doing anything that would get him kicked out.

Rick’s back was turned to him, hunched over some device he was working on.

“Morty!”

Rick barked without turning to look at him and Morty jumped, completely stepping inside, was Rick mad at him? “P-pass me that Torx screwdriver, it’s there on- somewhere on top of the dryer”

Morty had no idea what a Torx screwdriver was but luckily there was only one on top of the dryer and that’s the one he grabbed. He walked over to Rick’s workbench and held the tool out for him “H-here you go Rick, is it this one?” Rick looked up from his work and met Morty’s eyes, smirking at him before taking the tool from his hand, not missing how he brushed his larger fingers against his as he did.

“Yeah Morty this one, good job” Morty felt his heart flutter at the praise.

“W-what are you working on?”

Rick screwed something in place and soldiered two pieces of metal together with a small tool that Morty had never seen before. “a plasma gun Morty, I-I-it’ll shoot right through just about anything and anyone.”

“A-anyone!?”

“Well, you know, if –eughh- if necessary Morty you never know”

That wasn’t any much reassuring but Morty dropped it.

Rick hadn’t appear to be that irritated with his presence so far so he decided to prop himself up and sit on one end of the workbench, away from Rick’s working area, his legs dangling with his short stature. Morty admired Rick’s working rhythm for a while as a strangely comfortable silence reigned between them, but Morty realized that staying quiet wouldn’t do him any good, he had come here to talk, he had to get familiar with Rick.

“W-where did you learn to do all of this?” Morty started

“I taught myself” Rick replied, peeling and connecting wires.

Morty pondered at his answer, “Aren’t you supposed to learn things from someone else? How did you teach yourself to do something that you didn’t know?”

Rick chuckled, a deep rhythmic sound bubbling from deep within his chest “You don’t need anyone to teach you anything when you’re a genius Morty, you figure shit out yourself and you learn as you go”

Morty thought that was incredibly egotistic, no matter how smart you are, anyone can always learn a thing or two from someone else, he told himself. But then again, Rick isn’t just anyone.

“I taught myself everything there was to know on Earth and when I wanted to know more I just dipped” He continued

He dipped

Rick left Earth? Is that where he’s been all this time? Space?

Morty’s hold on the workbench tightened. He remembered all those times his mom would drink herself to sleep, crying about a broken family Morty never got to meet. All because Rick got bored.

He shook those thoughts away, interested in instead continuing the conversation that had Morty intrigued despite the implications.

“S-so you left the planet? You’ve been to space?” Morty asked in awe, unconsciously scooting closer to Rick.

“Been to space? I know almost every corner of it Morty” he joked, getting up and cracking his back.

“W-wow, a-a-and how is it?” Rick picked up the unfinished plasma gun and put it aside, probably to continue it later. He then fished his silver flask from somewhere inside his lab coat and drank from it. Morty watched as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down, up and down.

“It’s huge Morty, endless. Y-Y-You could live a hundred years and you still wouldn’t have seen half of it. T-t-there are all kinds of civilizations Mo-ugh-rty” he belched and Morty’s lips parted slightly, invested in every word Rick said. “There’s an alien Target, a-a-and a planet that’s only an amusement park, a-and y-y-you can’t even begin to c-comprehend how good the best ice cream in the universe is M-Morty! you’d love it Morty!” Rick ranted excitedly, burping and stuttering like there was no tomorrow. Morty listened like his word was divine and Rick ate the attention up like a starved man.

He settled down and looked at Morty, his expression came across like he was considering something and before Morty could ask another question Rick reached over to softly lay a hand on his head “W-wanna come see it with me sometime Morty?” he offered, almost in a whisper, as if he didn’t want anyone else to hear.

Morty’s heart almost stopped, not only at the prospect of possibly being the first kid to go to space but also at the way Rick was looking at him, touching him.

Morty leaned forward in excitement, prompting Rick to lay his hand off his curls “R-really?! I-I-I’d love to! I’d-oh man! I’d love to Rick!

“That’s the spirit Morty!” Rick picked up his hyper mood once more “I-I-it’ll be just you and me Morty! Adventuring in space! Rick and Morty for a hundred years!”

Morty laughed and Rick looked proud.

“Besides, it’ll be a good bonding experience d-don’t you think Morty? M-maybe that way you’ll stop acting like a damn scared mouse around me.”

Morty’s smile fell at that, remembering how he pushed Rick that morning.

“I-I-I’m sorry! didn’t mean to! I was just-“ he tried to defend himself but Rick cut him off by putting a hand up, a queue for him to stop talking.

“It’s okay numbnuts. I did came out of nowhere didn’t I?”

Morty paused and gave him a timid smile, ignoring the light insult “y-yeah, you kinda did.”

Rick laughed and stepped closer to him, resting his hands on the workbench at Morty’s sides, trapping him there like a senior would trap a girl against the lockers.

“Is that all you need Morty? You need to get familiar with me so you can bear being near me?” Rick purred, and just like that Morty felt attacked again, like he was being blamed for being a nervous mess.

“You’ll get to know me Morty, don’t worry.” He assured and stepped away from him as they both heard his mother’s car pull into the driveway.

Morty was definitely feeling attacked now.

———

It had been exactly 4 months since Rick arrived, he had taken Morty to see outer space just as he promised in Rick’s makeshift ship that was somehow sturdier than any rocket NASA could come up with. Morty’s perspective on life itself had changed now that he knew the kind of things that were out there, and his fidgeting around Rick had considerably subsided as his infatuation with him grew.

Morty looked out from the ship’s dome glass, mesmerized at how the stars flied past them, never getting tired of their distant glimmer, no matter how many times he had seen them.

For a moment he understood why Rick would leave Earth for this

Rick was taking him to taste the best ice cream in the universe and he was feeling pretty excited. Going on adventures with Rick, even if they were simple outings, was always the highlight of his day.

He glanced at his grandpa from the passenger seat and noticed the stubble on his face. He needed to shave.

Morty pursed his lips as he remembered that time Rick stood behind him in the small space of their bathroom. He squeezed his legs together as he recalled how Rick’s morning erection felt pressed against his ass.

“-What do you say Morty?”

“H-huh?”

“You wanna try driving this baby?” Rick said, pulling Morty out of his thoughts. Morty looked at the steering wheel and then back at Rick.

“Oh...oh I-I-I don’t know Rick w-what if I crash into an asteroid or-or”

“You’re not gonna crash Morty, I’m gonna hold your hand like the baby that y-you are the whole way through, now get over here” he patted his lap and Morty’s brain struggled for a moment to understand what Rick was suggesting.

“O-on your lap?”

“Yes Morty, on my lap, i-if you drive us into a black hole and I don’t reach the steering wheel in time w-we’re gonna be cosmic puree in less than a second. N-now stop bitching and get over here.”

Morty whined but did as he was told. He positioned himself on his grandpa’s lap and Rick grabbed both of his hands to place them on the steering wheel, leaving his larger hands over Morty’s.

To anyone else, this situation might seem normal, wholesome even. A grandfather teaching his grandson how to do something as he closely guides his movements, but Morty’s head couldn’t focus on the infinite space in front of him as he felt Rick’s body underneath him.

Morty was shaking like a puppy and he felt like he was back to square one, feeling debilitatingly nervous with Rick’s presence.

“You need to be careful with bigger planets Morty, t-their gravitational pull is stronger and t-t-they’ll drag you down if you fly too close to them.”

Morty just couldn’t focus, he could feel Rick’s dick even now, he shifted on his living seat as discreetly as he could, trying to shift his weight over to Rick’s knees instead of the curve of his body and Rick groaned.

His hands suddenly abandoned the wheel and he harshly pressed the autopilot button, making Morty jump a little. For a second he worried if he had done something wrong, but his mind immediately shut down the moment Rick held his hips in a vice grip, pulling him right up against him.

“Are you even listening you little shit?” Rick growled in Morty’s ear, voice strained and low.

“W-what? Y-yeah Rick I am, y-you said- “

“You rather squirm on grandpa’s lap huh? Is that what you really wanna do right now Morty?”

Before Morty could reply he felt something hard poking at his hole even with all the layers of clothes between them. Rick was really hard now.

“You thought I wouldn’t notice how much of a slut you are? God baby I’ve been wanting to fuck you stupid since the day you were born and n-now look at you, squirming on my cock trying to get me hard” Rick accused him, and Morty felt like crying.

“N-no Rick I wasn’t-I-I wasn’t- “

“Oh you weren’t? what about all those times that you’ve been eyeing me Morty? Did y-you really want me to think that you were that nervous around me just because you’re shy? Blushing like a g-goddamn virgin begging for cock.” Rick laughed cruelly “What am I saying? That’s exactly what you are.”

Rick lifted Morty just enough to pull his jeans down and Morty yelped as tears formed and pooled on the curves of his eyes, threatening to spill.

“D-don’t worry baby” soothed Rick as he freed his pulsating cock, Morty couldn’t see it from his position but he could feel just how big it was, bouncing against his lower back “I’m not gonna fuck you, not today, I promise.”

“R-Rick..” Morty pleaded, he was scared, so, so scared, but he was also steadily losing control of his body, grounding back against Rick, rubbing his plump ass against his thick length.

“Fuck baby..” Rick breathed out, reaching around Morty to grab his little dick, already slippery with precum. Rick slid his hand up and down to coat it completely.

“l-look at your pretty little cock Morty, look at it” Morty was looking at it, looking down at how Rick’s hand embraced it completely.

“Spit on it.” Rick ordered, and before he could feel embarrassed about it Morty positioned his mouth right above his dick so that a dribble of saliva could fall on the head of his abused cock and down its length. Rick’s momentum increased with the new slickness and Morty couldn’t keep his moans to himself anymore.

“Aah hah R-Rick Rick!”

“you’re gonna cum Morty? Hm?”

“Y-yes! Ah ah yes!”

“Well tough shit Morty, not yet.” Rick said as he put a large thumb over Morty’s peehole, making him whine in frustration.

“Rick! Ngh! P-please!”

“Shh shh it’s okay Morty s’okay we’ll get there baby, l-listen to me, listen to me Morty, I-Imma need you to squeeze your thighs together reaaal hard for grandpa, got it?”

Morty swallowed his cries and bit his lip as he nodded with glazed eyes, Rick’s promise that he wouldn’t put it in lessened his fear and so he obeyed. Morty felt like he was floating when Rick lift him up once again to force his warm dick between his upper inner thighs, pudgy baby fat accommodating the intrusion in a warm embrace, and Morty could swear he was actually getting fucked.

“Aah fuck baby, that’s good! K-keep them nice and tight!”

The salacious sound of skin on skin filled the spaceship, Rick’s cock rubbed against Morty’s balls, nestled in his perineum and Morty squeezed his legs together even tighter to feel closer to Rick.

“You’ve been such a fucking slut and you don’t even know it Morty, bending over in front of me, rubbing your ass against my cock y-you sneaky little shit”

“N-No Rick! That’s not true!”

Rick buried his face in Morty’s copper curls, inhaling his scent like an addict.

_Not_ _strawberries_ Rick noted _it smelled like vanilla this time_

“I almost couldn’t control myself when you were rubbing your ass against me, you remember Morty? Fuck I just wanted to bend you over the sink and fuck that little ass of yours”

Morty felt less crazy when he heard Rick’s confession. So it wasn’t just him imagining things. Suddenly a lot of their interactions made sense.

Rick fucked into Morty’s thighs even harder, his curls bouncing with the savage movement, his moans wavering with his desperate thrusts.

Morty looked down again, fear taking over his features as he saw Rick’s dick stabbing against his own genitals.

His prick looked even smaller against Rick’s monstrous one.

“I’m so glad I came back Morty, I came back for you baby, you hear? only you” Rick was blabbering, drunk with lust.

And Morty couldn’t stop himself from voicing his anger “W-what about mom?”

“What about her Morty? I told you, I-I got tired of Earth and e-everyone on it”

Rick’s right hand flew up to grab Morty’s face, squishing his cheeks in an almost painful grip, turning his face a little so Rick could see Morty’s expressions to his words.

“Y-you abandoned her Rick!” Morty struggled to move his mouth with the way Rick was holding him, like a child being scolded by his mother, being forced to look at her.

Rick laughed “I did Morty, and not only her, I left behind a lot of people on that shithole.”

Morty winced at how calloused Rick sounded

“But then I saw you Morty, sleeping like an angel in your crib and I knew I had to come back for you someday.”

Morty had no idea what Rick was talking about, he just met him 4 months ago. Beth had talked about his mysterious grandpa a lot throughout his childhood, but she never mentioned Rick getting to meet him as a baby.

“I wish your grandpa had been there” Beth said, looking at an old looking photo of newborn Morty sleeping peacefully on her chest, against her blue hospital gown, his bundled body covered in Vernix Caseosa.

“He would’ve loved you Morty” Morty never had the courage of asking what had happened to his grandpa, he just assumed he had died before he got the chance of meeting him with the way Beth’s eyes turned glassy with incoming tears.

He would’ve never guessed that a few years later he would be in space, being used like a fucktoy by the same man that made his mother drink herself to sleep all those years.

“I-I couldn’t stay away from you Morty, I tried, fuck I _tried._ ” Rick hid his face on Morty’s back, arms wrapping around Morty’s small torso, a depraved mimic of a hug.

“I-I’m glad I waited for you to grow up a little because I-I don’t know what I would’ve done to you Morty, you really have me by the balls baby.”

Morty’s brain hurt as he processed all of this new information.

The thought of Rick keeping tabs on him throughout his life without anyone knowing scared him a little, like he was some kind of omnipotent entity looking down at him from above.

“AAGH FUCK IT!!”

Rick said to himself, as if he had come to a decision in his head.

He slipped out of Morty’s thighs with a wet pull and pushed the boy right up against the steering wheel with a rough hand, lifting his ass up and spreading his plump cheeks.

“W-w-what are you doing Rick?! Y-you said- “

“I know what I said Morty.” Rick spit on Morty’s pink hole, his whole body shivering with the sensation.

“But there’s something you gotta know about me kid.”

Morty gripped the steering wheel tighter, holding himself up despite his fear. He really had no self-preservation instincts did he?

He listened to Rick’s voice, slow and cruel as he spoke:

“I am a fucking god. I-I can do whatever I want when I want and there’s nothing y-you or anyone else can do to change that y-you understand Mo-ugh-rty?” Morty was listening, and he believed every word.

“I told you you’d get to know me Morty” Rick mocked as he aligned his dick against Morty’s hole, pushing the reddened head in and spreading the virgin muscle of Morty’s ass.

“Nonono Rick no…g-grandpa please!” Morty cried, trying to tug at Rick’s heartstrings with the blood title but it only seemed to encourage him even more. Morty’s left arm flew behind himself to push at Rick’s chest but he grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, locking it there.

Rick bit his lip at the familial name, _grandpa_ , and the head of his dick fully entered his grandson.

Morty’s eyes went wide “I-It hurts!! It hurts Rick s-stop!!”

“nghh fuck!! I don’t even have to be careful,” Rick ignored him, throwing his head back against his seat, closing his eyes to concentrate on the velvety tightness of Morty’s insides “I could just heal you up and make you forget and that’s it.” Rick started to pull Morty down, inch by inch entering his prepubescent body that was nowhere near ready for this kind of intrusion. “N-next time I’ll finger you baby I promise, I-I’ll take my time with you,”

 _Next time,_ Morty shivered.

“But r-right now I just need to-“ He forced Morty down in one final pull, his cock now fully sheathed inside him.

Morty’s mouth fell open, his lungs airless and throat closed up. He felt like he was dying, his ass burned, he tried to scream in pain but his body was in shock.

“ack... ngh..gh..Ri..ck” Morty sounded like he was dying, and maybe he was.

“I-It’ll feel good soon Morty, just- shh shhh fuck baby it’ll feel good, grandpa’s gonna find your sweet spot you’ll see.”

Rick grabbed Morty’s upper arms, squeezing them against his ribs so he couldn’t trash them around. He used the leverage to force Morty up and down on his dick, like he weighted nothing.

Morty’s voice started to pick up again, the shock of being impaled on Rick’s dick slowly clearing up.

Rick’s grunts were so close to his ears and Morty’s arms began to hurt dully with the strength Rick was using to hold him, as if his hands were metal instead of flesh and bones.

He could feel his cock stirring up his insides, it felt like Rick was rearranging his organs.

Rick then angled his hips, looking for Morty’s bitch switch.

After a few thrusts Morty’s voice finally came back full force when Rick stabbed that bundle of nerves inside of him, making his eyes roll back like he was possessed and his moans flow freely like a bitch in heat.

It felt good, too good. The pain and fear of earlier were nothing but background noise as Morty began to move his body in synch with Rick’s buckles.

He wanted it so bad, so so bad, he was disgusting and so was Rick.

“AH hah fuck oh mmhh a-again d-do that again p-please, Rick!”

Maybe Rick was right, maybe he _was_ a slut, maybe his weird feelings were not just nerves or admiration, maybe this is what he really wanted all along and all he needed was Rick’s cock up his ass to realize.

“Fuck yeah Morty I knew you’d come around! Such a good boy Morty, y-y-you’re such a good little boy!”

The ship’s windows began to fog up with their heat.

“You were made for this; you were made for me baby!”

Morty wondered if that was true, he wondered if the peak of his existence was being at Rick’s side and he didn’t know if he hated or loved the idea.

“H-holy shit Morty look at you!” Rick let go of one of his arms to throw a hand over Morty’s tummy and he realized with horror what he was referring to. Morty’s flat stomach was bulging with Rick’s cock inside of him. The bump would move every time Rick would lift him up and bring him down, scraping against the warm walls of his body.

“a-aw jeez R-Rick t-that’s so weird!”

“Fuck that’s hot!” Rick said with gritted teeth, hands hooking under Morty’s knees to completely lift him off his lap, fucking up into his grandson like a fleshlight.

Morty could feel his abdomen tensing up, his ass clamping in on Rick’s cock making him groan. He was close, so close, just a few strokes and he would get there. Morty tried to grab his dick but Rick stopped him, bending Morty’s knees in on himself so he wouldn’t have access to his weeping cock.

“ah-ah-ah Morty~” Rick teased in a singsong voice “Y-You’re gonna cum just from your ass so no touching.”

“I-I can’t do that Rick! J-just let me- “

Morty’s protest died down as Rick began a murderous rhythm, his dick forever molding itself inside his guts like play-doh, his balls tightening up as he let out broken cries.

Morty’s surprise just increased when pearly ribbons of cum landed on his face and some on his yellow shirt.

Morty had cummed just from his ass getting pounded like a girl and he had loved it.

His muscles contracting in his climax only served to squeeze Rick’s cock harder, milking it of his seed like his body wanted him to get pregnant with it. Rick’s staccato suddenly halted, dick buried to the hilt as animalistic grunts escaped from his lips. Morty could feel his insides warming up, coated in Rick’s spend, his stomach bulge also began to swell, being pumped full of cum and dick.

Morty’s vision began to blur, his head felt like it was full of honey and he just wanted to sleep, he couldn’t even remember what they were here for but he assumed it didn’t matter. He slumped back against his grandpas heaving chest and closed his eyes.

———

Morty woke up to neon lights illuminating his face, he rubbed his eyes and looked to the side to find his grandpa drinking from his flask.

“W-welcome back to the world of the living Morty” Rick said, making the ship move forward slightly. Morty took notice of his surroundings, they were in some kind of drive thru line.

_Oh, right._ they came here so Morty could taste the best ice cream in the universe. He must have fallen asleep, the ships gentle noises never failed to lull Morty into a deep rest.

“I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got you a random assortment” Rick said as he rolled his window down to take the ice cream from the alien worker “I-I-it’s the best ice cream in the universe Morty y-you’ll love it no matter what” he handed Morty a purple cone with colorful ice cream balls laying on top, the patterns on them were complex and pretty.

“Thanks Rick” Morty smiled before licking a melting trail of ice cream, unaware of Rick’s eyes following his pink tongue.

“Aw jeez I-It’s so good!” Morty beamed as he took a bite from his cone, feeling the glittery sugar incrusted in it crunching in his mouth. Rick took a bite of his own cone as well “yep, Krumians live off of this stuff, I-It’s their entire existence Morty, t-they feed their babies with this a-and they keep on eating it till they die. H-h-how crazy is that huh Morty?” Morty giggled as Rick’s rant continued, he was happy to just listen to him talk.

There were still days when Morty would revert back into his old shy shell, usually when Rick would burst into his room in the middle of the night, drunk off his face, towering over him in his bed and talking about how good a kid Morty is.

Rick’s praise would always go straight to his dick and to his head, making him feel dizzy. His rare affection made Morty feel special and like he wanted to do good just for him.

Morty pushed those feelings away, Rick was someone he could call a friend and he wasn’t going to ruin that with his hormone-induced thoughts. His days weren’t ordinary anymore, his life stopped being uneventful the second Rick made his entrance and Morty silently thanked the universe for laying it’s claws off of Rick long enough for him to come back.

Morty kept eating the best ice cream in the universe, looking at the stars as they flew past them.

———

They arrived home a few hours later and Morty had gone to bed. Rick drank from his flask as he descended the subterranean chute, walking down the long hallway until he reached the secret mindblowers room. He looked down at the red vial in his hand that read “Virginity” and he smiled, the first of many.


End file.
